Megalodon
Megalodon= :For the prehistoric shark, see Carcharocles Megalodon. “Well then.” Information Megalodon is an extinct megalodontid bivalve added in 6.3.0. It was originally a joke created by the dev team for April Fools day since the community demanded the Carcharocles Megalodon, so they added a clam with a similar name. The name is not to be confused with the extinct genus of otodontid shark Carcharocles Megalodon. It has the second highest Moistness stat out of all of the Aquatic creatures, with angelic coelacanth having the most moistness with 300 moistness. However, unlike other aquatic creatures, its speed does not slow down on land. Despite this, the Megalodon is still the slowest playable in the game, even slower than a Barosaurus. Strategy The common strategy used with Megalodon is to run up to people, and unleash your devastating roar. Doing this will scare 99% of players, no matter how powerful they are. Megalodon outclasses everything in stats, and range, while being deceptively slow. Note: The shark Carcharocles Megalodon was believed to have most likely never be featured as its own creature because it didn't live in the Mesozoic Period and because Dinosaur Simulator players still have a bunch of other swimming apex predators to worry about (Pliosaurus, Mosasaurus, Elasmosaurus, Megavore, etc.). But then on the Shark week update, it got added in, albeit as a creature that would become limited in a few days. Appearance It is purely white with a spotted texture and has a couple of white, grey and blue pearls inside of its shell. It is very slow, and nearly all of its movement animations involve it spinning. Real Life Megalodon, (giant tooth; not to be confused with the prehistoric shark Carcharocles Megalodon) or Clam, is an extinct genus of small clam that lived from the Early Devonian to the Early Jurassic in Europe, North America, Asia, South America, and Africa. This genus includes several species like M.hungaricum and M.yancey. Trivia * With , on November 4th, 2018, the Megalodon became available again. * It was incredibly weak and very expensive for something as weak as it, in fact, it died on spawn and was very glitchy when it came out. Since then it has been patched mostly although it is still weak. * Due to the fact that it is difficult in most cases to get food without starving, because of its extremely low hunger while a baby, and that it has very low health, the Megalodon cannot take starve damages until adult. * It is one of the most unpopular animals yet to be featured in Dinosaur Simulator. * The diamond Megalodon is the easiest available diamond skin to get in the game, only costing in total ( for the Megalodon, and to obtain diamond Megalodon). * During an update which was going to make Carcharocles Megalodon a limited creature, ChickenEngineer made the wrong Megalodon to be limited. This caused the Bivalve Megalodon to go limited. |-|Pumpkin= Information Could be obtained as a skin for Megalodon, by completing the first part of the Halloween Obby in the Halloween Event in 2018. Appearance The Pumpkin Megalodon is very large compared to the Megalodon and can be easily spotted by its bright orange color. As its land walking animation, it hops, and in its idle animation, it moves its eyes left and right similar to the Krampus. Trivia * Initially added to the game with on November 4th, 2018. Category:Carnivores Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Invertebrates Category:Creatures Category:Megalodontids Category:Halloween Event (2018)